dc_fandom_wikiafandomcom-20200213-history
Batman: I, Joker
Supporting Characters: * * * * * Antagonists: * ** ** Other Characters: * * * Locations: * ** ** ** Items: * * * * * Vehicles: * * * * | StoryTitle1 = I, Joker | Synopsis1 = Once a year, on the religious event known as the Night of Blood, people contend for the right to defeat The Bruce (Batman) and become the new Batman. But to get that right they must first defeat one of the people surgically altered and reprogramed into Batman's greatest foes: Penguin, Riddler, Ra's al Ghul, Two-Face, and the Joker. The leader of a resistance against Gotham City's Batman cult, Joe Collins, his girlfriend Marya and fellow rebel Dar successfully to gain entrance into the cult's citadel through the Batcave but are soon captured by the cult's tyrannical leader, The Bruce. Dar immediately turns traitor on the rebels and Joe slit Dar's throat to prevent him from revealing the location of the Batcave. Afterwards, Joe was surgically modified and brainwashed to become the Joker by Doctor Klibon for the Night of Blood. Before the process is completed, The Bruce silences Marya by destroying her larynx in fron of Joe bosting that he will turn her into his silent Robin. However, unknown to The Bruce, Klibon deliberately neglected to erase Joe's memories, giving him a fighting chance to escape and end the cult. Joe does escape after regaining some of his old memories during the event. The Bruce comments that he fells Joe is a true descendent but it is unclear if he means of the Joker or Bruce Wayne. Joe hijacks a hover-car and in an effort to force Joe to come to him, The Bruce pronounces Marya's treason to the blood crazed mob. Joe apologies and returns to the Batcave where he discovers a old recording from the original Batman, Bruce Wayne, telling whoever had found it that if Gotham should need another saviour, they must don the cowl and fight for what's right. The Gordon rebells and the Bruce throws him to the mob who quickly kill him. Joe puts on one of Wayne's old Batsuits and confronts The Bruce on the roof of the citadel. The two Batmen engage in battle and Joe is the victor. As the two Batmen fight Dr. Klibon uses his surgical laser to kill himself simply to tick off The Bruce. Joe tries to have The Bruce admit to his people that he is no man-god and that the holy ritual event is fixed, but Joe's girlfriend Marya kills him with Dr. Klibon's surgical laser. Months later, the Batman cult is dying but Batman's Legend lives on, with Joe as Gotham's new Batman and Marya as his new Robin. | Notes = * Batman: I, Joker is a 52-page prestige format graphic novel set within the DC Comics Elseworlds environment. As such, the events chronicled in this story take place outside the continuity of the mainstream DC Universe. * This issue is ISBN 1-56-359-400-9. | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }} Category:Graphic Novels